


A Death, Her Bloom, Their Blossoming

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Yuyuko never truly tired of watching the petals that fall around her, not when they always painted a path that led Yukari back to her...





	A Death, Her Bloom, Their Blossoming

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  


The process was almost usually the same whenever the occasion took place, be it Hakugyokurou or Reimu's shrine.

It'd be filled with all life forms of inhabitants that resided within Gensokyo which created a sense of community and togetherness despite how different each individual was.

Yuyuko figured that was one of the things she enjoyed the most of the flower viewings, something she hadn't been able to experience when she was alive.

She was surrounded by those she adored, by friends, by aqauintences; everyone knew each other to a certain degree and she reveled in that.

For once, the falling of the cherry blossom were her only means of company as she was barricaded from the world because of her ability. Only they'd bare witness to the misery Yuyuko drowned in day in and day out as isolation swallowed her.

That was until her encounter with Yukari occurred that is, and suddenly the petals didn't feel like they were mocking her anymore whilst she sat next to her to watch them.

This year's flower viewing was no different as she sat near one of the trees whilst leaning on Yukari and a generous portion of sake rested in her hand. For her, the beauty of the cherry blossoms reflected that of all those that were there and both were brimming to the core with life including those that were deemed deceased. Their antics, smiles and conversations were contagious to her, filling her with a sense of belonging.

It always amused her to know that she was happier after death as opposed to living with the ability that she had no control over, something that all feared and something everyone tried to put off yet there she was; feeling more alive than she ever had done. She felt more alive than she had done when the blade pierced her abdomen, choosing to sacrifice herself for the sake of everyone else even though she knew she'd lose Yukari.

At least she thought she had done till the youkai found her again amongst the sea of ghosts and phantoms.

 

"A cherry blossom for your thoughts?".

Yuyuko smiled as Yukari plucked the small petal that landed on her thigh and held it in front of her. She turned slightly to see the woman's mischievous eyes, the most prominent factor of her happiness including the brief moments when she was living staring at her with the gaze that made her body feel a heat that it shouldn't be capable of.

She took the petal in her hand along with Yukari's hand in hers, trapping it between both. The comforting warmth emitted from the blonde's skin was one she'd use to know what it felt like to live and it proved as a pleasant reminder as opposed to all the other things she had gradually forgotten. 

To able to touch Yukari prior to her death felt surreal, like Yukari was a ghost that could come near her without dying because she was already dead.

That's what she first thought when they'd met because nobody was immune to her gift, nobody would dare to come near her yet the day she heard that voice, saw those eyes, so her body so close to hers; Yuyuko was so convinced that she wasn't real.

 _"But she was.. she is"_   Yuyuko mused and squeezed her hand before turning to look up at her saviour, for rescuing her from eternal loneliness before and after life.

"The cherry blossom look even more beautiful this year, is that possible, Yukari?".

She smiled and kissed their intertwined hands before answering, "Of course. Beauty never really diminishes for something you truly love. Just like you".

"Are you trying to humour my unchanging self?" she brushed off as shyness took over, something that Yukari had still managed to get her to behave like despite all the years they've known each other, "Or could it be that you want me to match the colour of the blossoms".

"Well, I must say both sound endearing however not quite accurate" the blonde replied and moved her face closer to Yuyuko's, "It is true you may never change but nor do the blossoms and yet when you look at them, they never cease to surprise you at how delicately beautiful they look, coming back stronger every year to fall amongst the ground without losing any elegance. For me, the same applies to you, Yuyuko. However, you bloom even more stunningly than any of the petals here that fall and even more so than how the Saigyou Ayakashi's petals used to".

The noise around Yuyuko faded away at the impact of Yukari's words and she felt herself succumb and float closer to the other woman. Her words pierced her in such a way that should she ever forget everything else she had ever known, Yukari's words would forever remain perched in her soul.

"I was right about the latter of your choices" Yukari laughed softly at seeing Yuyuko's expression.

"You are always full of surprises" Yuyuko answered when she gathered her thoughts, "One of the many things I love about you".

She finished that sentence with a whisper as her eyes hazily darted around Yukari's face and the youkai had a feeling that the sake had nothing to do with it. 

With the petal still between their hands and Yuyuko being at a wonder for words, Yukari closed the intruding space between them whilst watching the hauntingly fuscia eyes close till their lips connected as gently as the blossoms around them fell.

 

For ever year that passed, for every petal that bloomed as nobly as those of Sumizone, Yuyuko knew that it'd all be just as gorgeous wherever she went because of whom she viewed the delightful spectacle with. The blossoms were merely a tangible metaphor for the life she got to experience now, with a much more realistic sense as ironic as it was.

They were a conduit to the reason of why she was happy and whom with.

A woman who was there through her suffocating darkness, a woman who had to burden her shoulders with a loss she couldn't prevent, a woman who would've been reminded of her existence for each pink petal that plummeted around her year after year and yet; she was always there, ready and waiting for when Yuyuko fell back to the realm of the spirits.

That is what the viewing of the flowers ultimately meant for Yuyuko, a cycle that would always occur with the one that had always been with her.

Both so noble, so beautiful and so alive.

 

 

 


End file.
